Simplicity
by SomeRandomFemale
Summary: Angel and Jordan Davenport are twins who have lived in Beacon Hills all their lives. They're are just your typical siblings: they bicker, prank each other and throw around insults like it's their job. But when things in Beacon Hills go from normal to bizzare, they are left in the dark just like the rest of the civilains in the town. OCxErica and OCxUndecided. (Season 1.)


**A/N:**** Here is another Teen Wolf story, but hopefully it's not cliché. I hardly see any EricaxOC stories, so I wanted to show Erica some love. Though the entire story won't be focusing on Erica and the OC. c:**

**Jordan Davenport's face claim is Emily Rudd, because I think she is just adorable.**

**Angel Davenport's face claim is Adam Brody, because he just looks like the closest thing that I imagined Angel would look like.**

**Anyway, Happy Reading~**

_**-SomeRandomFemale**_

* * *

Looking in the mirror, Angel Davenport let out an aggravated growl. His light brown eyes stared at the figure of his twin sister leaning against the door frame leading to his personal bathroom. His sister, Jordan Davenport, had long dark brown hair pulled into a messy bun. Her skin was clean of all acne save for small freckles here and there, her eyes were a light blue color and seemed to gleam in amusement at her brothers obvious annoyance. She wore a pair of faded blue jeans, which fit her nicely and looked comfortable, tucked into worn brown boots that reached her upper calf, paired off with a black tank top under a brown and black patterned sweater.

"Think it's funny that you reset my alarm clock to go off twenty minutes before school starts?" Angel all but growled out, his eyes now focused on his own reflection. He shared the same dark brown hair as his sister, only his was naturally curly while her's was naturally wavy, his eyes were a light brown color. The twins must have went through the pimple part of puberty unscathed for both of their skin was free of all marks, save the natural ones. He wore a simple black and white patterned sweater with semi-formal beige pants, a pair of brown boots on his feet. "And why did you decide that we should somewhat match?"

"We're twins, I thought it would be cute on the first day~" Jordans voice clearly conveyed her amusement at her brothers obvious disdain. "As for the whole alarm clock thing.. Think of it as payback for telling Danny-boy that I slept with a night-light until I was fourteen. Besides, you're a dude! If I can be ready in forty-five minutes you can be ready in twenty." The girl huffed softly, pushing herself off the door frame to exit the room.

"Unlike you, I actually have people to impress!" The male called after her, his intent to get the last word out. The teen grumbled to himself as he turned his attention to brushing his teeth. He figured his sister would get him back for that, but to ruin his schedule was below the belt. "I might as well tell Danny that she still needs a night-light to be able to go to sleep at night."

/*/

Angel and Jordan made it to school on time but the car ride was filled with bickering and insults being bounced back and forth. The twins exited the car, both slamming the doors looking highly irritated with each other. The girl opened her mouth to scold her brother about being so rough with her baby when the two were called out by the schools star lacrosse player.

"You two look pissed off, just like usual on the first day back." Jackson Whittemore let out a low whistle as he approached his agitated friends, sending them an amused smile.

"Yeah well, I find myself wishing I had a more tolerable sister today." Angel was the first to speak up shooting his sister an icy glare, causing her to roll her eyes.

"And I wish I didn't have a brother who was born with a stick up his ass, but we can't choose who our siblings are." Jordan retorted smartly, returning the glare with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"You two just know how to make a guys morning better, seriously." The lacrosse player wrapped his massive arms around the siblings neck, leading them to the school's entrance before turning to glare at someone they couldn't see.

"Shouldn't your girlfriend be making your mornings better?" Jordan asked, though she really didn't want to hear about her friends love life. She couldn't say she liked the girl and she couldn't say she didn't like the girl, she merely hasn't gotten the chance to get to know her.

"For once I agree with my sister. What's wrong with Lydia today?" Angel asked, shoving his friend's arm off his person. He found Lydia to be a bit of a diva at times but she could also be quite charming so her was fond of her.

"What isn't wrong with Lydia today? Come on man, you know how she is." Jackson answered, a scowl clear on his face.

The twins shared a look that their friend didn't seem to notice. They both could tell that Lydia and Jackson's relationship wouldn't last too much longer, there was just too much tension in the relationship lately for them to think otherwise.

"Maybe you two need couples therapy? Or would it be sex therapy? You sure you're laying it down the right way Jack?" The girl pulled away from the heavy arm resting over she shoulders to head off in the direction of her locker.

"I really didn't need that image in my head." Angel muttered, as he too parted ways with the lacrosse star to head to his own locker.

Both twins ignored the snide remarks from the friend they ditched.

/*/

Angel's first class was English, which just so happened to be his favorite subject since he had a large repertoire of words. The brunette sank down in a seat towards the back of the classroom where he was joined by a familiar girl. He frizzy blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail, her face was acne ridden, and she dressed in a sloppy manner. Angel, however, didn't seem to mind at all.

"So, Erica, this year I was thinking we should be partners again. How does that sound?" Angels steady voice seemed to have startled the blonde as she jumped in her seat before facing him. "Sorry about that."

"It's uh... It's fine.." Erica internally cursed herself for being so awkward when she spoke to Angel. She would think she would be used to it by now since they had talked periodically since the sixth grade. "That sounds... nice." The blonde sent an awkward smile her neighbors way, twisting a lock of her blonde hair that fell from her ponytail.

He let out a slight chuckle, not at all fazed by her awkwardness and short answers. He always tried to help Erica out of her shell since they were in sixth grade, mostly because he liked her. In a romantic way, not that he would let any of his friends know that. He'd rather keep his feelings a secret than to have his friends make fun of his person.

He liked when the blonde talked with stuttering, like when she talked about superheroes her shyness seemed to disappear completely. He liked how she played with her hair when they talked and that she didn't put any hair products in it, her hair looked nice natural like that. He liked her eyes, when the sun hit it just the right way her eyes looked gorgeous.

"Let's eat lunch together, okay?"

/*/

Jordan's first class of the day was History, a class that she felt no qualms against. The class would be boring, no doubt, but the later wars and such always made up for the boring parts. In her eyes anyway.

The girl sat in the front of the classroom, several feet away from the door for a quick escape should she ever need one. The seat next to her was quickly taken by the lanky figure of Isaac Lahey. The girl eyed him curiously, wondering why he would sit next to her. It wasn't like they were close or anything like that, they were just acquaintances who had enough sense to be nice to one another.

"Hi Jordan..." The male greeted her with a half-smile before ducking his head, doing his best to avoid eye contact. "Were you um... Saving this seat for anyone?" He sure hoped not, he didn't want to look like an idiot in front of the snarky girl since she was one of the few people who didn't make fun of him.

"First come, first served." She replied as she leaned back in her seat, trying to get more comfortable. "Ya got a little dirt on your face. Got an early start at the Graveyard this morning, huh?"

Her neighbor started wiping his face vigorously in what she would assume was embarrassment. "Thanks. Yeah, I was just finishing up something from last night.." He spoke gratefully, his face now an interesting shade of red.

"Anytime. At least you're getting a good workout for the new season." Jordan knew the boy next to her got bullied quite a bit and that no stood up for him. She wasn't a confrontational person, only towards her annoying brother, so she could never work up the nerve to speak out against the bullies. But she made sure to prank anyone who bothered him, and while it didn't stop them from bothering him at least she was doing something. Whether he realized it or not.

The teacher walked into the classroom just as the bell went off, he passed out the syllabus for the year before he spoke in a droning voice. Jordan stopped pretending to pay attention to the teacher the minute he turned to write on the chalkboard.

"I just wanna talk about wars..." The girl whined out softly, sloppily copying the teachers notes. "Can we just skip all the boring stuff about social systems and crap like that."

"I sorely doubt he'd skip it." Isaacs voice whispered back, causing her to look at him. "I heard the boring stuff is his favorite part of history."

"I don't doubt it is, it would explain why he talks like that. Bet he gets off on this stuff."

Her neighbor covered his snicker by coughing in an inconspicuous way.

/*/

"Let's find a table." Jackson said after getting his lunch and leaving the line, followed by Danny, Angel, and Jordan.

"Actually, I'll be sitting with Erica today." Angel responded, earing a disgusted look from the rude jock.

"Please tell me there is another, _hotter_ Erica in this school that I don't know about." The lacrosse captain practically spat out, running a hand over his face an exasperated sigh passing his lips.

"Nope. Not that I know of anyway." The male twin answered, his eyes roaming over the endless amount of students before settling on a familiar head of frizzy, blonde hair. "I'll see you at the scrimmage."

"You are seriously ditching us for that loser?" Jackson called after the serious teen, who was already walking in the direction of said loser.

"Come on, Jackson. We all know that Angel has had a crush on Erica since like the 3rd grade, even though he won't admit it." Danny spoke up, setting his tray down on a nearby table before settling down in a seat.

"How can he hae a crush on her?" His best friend grumbled, grabbing a seat with an annoyed expression on his face. "I thought it would be Jordan who would start liking losers."

"What the hell? Why me?" The girl, who was already seated, asked with a scandalized look on her face. She couldn't believe the guy had the audacity to question her taste with her right in front of him.

"Because you seem like someone who would willingly chase after a loser." A condescending voice answered before Jackson could even open his mouth. The group of three weren't shocked to see the queen bee of the school had spoken, she loved joining in the middle of their conversations.

"That still doesn't explain anything, I need examples people!" Jordan turned to look at the red-head, not at all surprised to see the girl drapped in a fashionable purple dress followed by her posse.

"Lydia doesn't need to explain, your clothes speak for themselves." One of the blonde girls spoke from beside the said girl, eye makeup caked on her face giving her an odd look.

"Pretty sure I wasn't talking to you. I'm also pretty sure raccoon's belong in the trash."

/*/

"Hello again, Erica." Angel placed his tray softly on the table, grabbing the seat next to the blonde. He had a choice to sit across from her, seeing as how her table was empty, but he liked being close to her when they talked.

Erica sent the curly-haired brunette a nervous smile, sipping from the bottled water she brought along with her homemade lunch. It was only the first day back and Angel sat with her rather than his popular friends and sister. "Won't Jackson be mad?" She didn't ask about Jordan because she knew the twins were always up each others throats and they wouldn't care too much if they got ditched by the other.

"Jackson will get over it. I've hung out with him and Danny all summer, he can deal with an hour without my presence. So what did you do all summer? Didn't see you around town too often." The boy bit into a fry and grimaced immediately, he never liked how flavorless the lunch was.

"We can share." The girl slid a medium-sized container between them, receiving a grateful smile. "I spent a month with my cousin in New York, when I came back I spent a lot of time inside."

"If you wanted company you could have called, I'd ditch Jackson for you any day." Angel replied before taking a bite out of a small yet crunchy carrot.

"I-I know... But I didn't want to ruin your vacation by having you over. My medical condition-"

"Doesn't bother me, Erica. I took care of you the last time it happened when I was around, right?" The girl nodded, feeling her cheeks flare up when the attractive male took her hand in his. "I'll continue to do that, because I uh... I like you. I'll defend you if someone makes fun of you, I'll hang out with you when you're bored..." The brunette sent the blonde a smile as she squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I-I'll keep that in mind..."Erica grabbed a carrot and stuffed it into her mouth as she inwardly chastising herself for stuttering. She didn't know whether he had just confessed or if her like her as a friend. She felt like he could possibly hear her heart which sounded almost deafening in her ears.

"Let's hang out today then. We can ditch the scrimmage and raid Jordan's game collection." The boy offered, eying the girl in a thoughtful manner.

"O-okay.."

/*/

From her spot across the cafeteria, Jordan watched the two before letting out a soft sigh. "I'm so sick of all you people being happily taken. Ken and Barbie over here being gross, Danny-boy and his boo always texting, and seeing as how my brother is over there puttin' the moves on Erica, they'll be together soon. You guys need to learn how to be alone. You don't _need_ to be with someone." She took a bite out of her burger, face twisted into a look of disgust.

"Don't worry Jordan, we'll find someone for you." Danny responded, his full attention on his cell phone.

"Daniel, did you hear anything I just said?"


End file.
